CreateACat
by Iceshadow911247
Summary: GUYS! I AM FINALLY DONE! PEASE NO MORE CATS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Iceshadow here, and for my new story "Icestar's Destiny" I need cats for clans. At least 50 cats for each clan and I'm excepting forbidden loves, but, if your male, you have to join your female mate's clan, same if you're a female, your male mate has to join you.. This story is mainly about Iceclan, but there are other clans. Here are the clans: Iceclan, Rainclan, Frostclan, Snowclan, & Hailclan. The clans live in what used to be the old forest.

Iceclan- like Shadowclan

Rainclan- like Thunderclan

Frostclan- like Riverclan

Snowclan- like Windclan

Hailclan- like Skyclan

Iceclan is full, so the others are open for people. I have deputies for Frostclan, Rainclan, & and Snowclan, and I'm going to make up leaders, 'cause they die soon. But if you want to be deputies after the first leaders die, tell me. You can have mates, but NO FORBIDDEN LOVES! Hailclan have a leader and deputy, I forgot.

Iceclan, Snowclan, & Hailclan are allies, & Rainclan & Frostclan are allies. Iceclan, Snowclan, & Hailclan, and Frostclan & Rainclan are enemies.

Here's the cat stuff:

Name:

Look:

Gender:

Eyes:

Fur:

(As in long or short)

Rank:

Mate:

(Optional)

Kits:

(Optional)

I'm not excepting cat fur colors like purple, or pink, lime green, you know. But I'll except unique eye colors.

PLEASE send in cats!

Oh, here are the Allegiances- (Iceclan's not here, 'cause I'm not excepting Iceclan cats, sorry again!)

Rainclan:

Leader: Rainstar- bronze she-cat with gray raindrop shaped spots, stormy gray eyes

Deputy: ?

Med. Cat- Peaceheart- white silvery she-cat with light, blue points, lime green eyes

Warriors:

Thunderfoot- golden & pale yellow tom with olive green eyes

Lightningstrike- mini Thunderfoot, but with pale blue eyes

Nightsky- black she-cat with white star shapes on body, midnight blue eyes

Butterscotchnose- golden caramel she-cat with pale brown eyes

Queens:

Rainstar- mother to Thunderfoot's kits; Icekit, Stormkit, & Hailkit

Kits:

Icekit- sleek, small she-cat with brown eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver muzzle & paws, emerald green eyes, fluffy

Hailkit- gray and black tabby tom, with medium fur, amber eyes

Frostclan:

Leader: Streamstar- pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: ?

Med. Cat: ?

Snowclan:

Sleekstar- gray streaked with white she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Deputy: ?

Med. Cat: ?

Hailclan:

Leader: Eaglestar- gray tabby she-cat speckled with browns, brown eyes

Deputy: ?

Med. Cat: Sunflowerpatch

Warriors:

Whitefoot- black she-cat with white points


	2. Chapter 2

Iceclan:

Leader: Icestar-black and white she cat with ice blue eyes (Mate: Braveheart)

Deputy: Wildfang-tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerstrike)(Kits: Owlflight, Talonstrike, & Phoenixfire)

Med. Cat: Blackpoppy-black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Oakleaf)

Warriors:

Winterthaw- white tortishell she-cat with green, blue, & gold eyes

Iciclefall- white she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes

Braveheart- black tom with gray stripes and deep blue eyes (Mate: Icestar)

Tigerstrike- mottled tabby tom(Mate: Wildfang)(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Sparrowflight- black tom with many scars criss-crossing body, brown stripes, yellow eyes (Mate: Twilightwolf) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Twlightfang- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Sparrowflight) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Nightflash- black tom with white stripes, pionts, and midnight blue eyes

Snowblade- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Leafwhirl- golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight- gray, brown, orange, and black mixed she-cat with pear colored eyes

Talonstrike- orang tabby tom with amber eyes

Phoenixfire- red orange tom with bright yellow eyes

Eaglestream- black, white, brown, and gray tom, amber eyes

Shadestare- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mate: Stormfall)

Splotchfur- calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Rockpath- gray and brown tabby she-cat with light gray eyes

Stormfall- gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes (Mate: Shadestare)

Nightfur- black and white tom, blue eyes (Mate: Rockpath)

Moonfase- gray blue tom, paler stomach and paws, blue eyes

Mossvine- mottled brown and black tom with white legs, chest, muzzle, & stomach, amber eyes

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Icestar's & Braveheart's Kits:**

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Apprentices:

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Queens:

Icestar- expecting Braveheart's kits

Wildfang- mother to Tigerstrike's kits; Falconkit, Ospreykit, & Hawkkit

Twilightfang- expecting Sparrowflight's kits

Shadestare- expecting Stormflash's kits

Splotchfur- mother to Thornblaze's kits; Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit

Calicofang- mother to Phoenixfire's kits; Badgerkit & Foxkit

Tigerflower- mother to Talonstrike's kits; Morningkit & Dawnkit

Kits:

Falconkit- dark gray tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ospreykit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkkit- Black tabby she-cat with yellow stripes and green eyes

Spottedkit- white she-cat with orange and brown spots, green eyes

Speckledkit- brown tabby she-cat with black she-cat with orange, yellow, brown, and gray spots, blue eyes

Streakedkit- black she-cat streaked with grays and browns, gray eyes

Morningkit- pale orange she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale blue eyes

Dawnkit- yellow she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale purple eyes

Badgerkit- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Foxkit- brown red tom with amber eyes

Elders:

None

Rainclan:

Leader: Rainstar- bronze she-cat with gray raindrop shaped spots, stormy gray eyes (Mate: Thunderfoot) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose)

Deputy: Falconstep- white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes (Mate: Stormheart) (Kits: Rockpaw, Screechpaw, Firekit, & Whitekit)

Med. Cat- Peaceheart- white silvery she-cat with light, blue points, lime green eyes (Apprentice: Screechpaw)

Warriors:

Thunderfoot- golden & pale yellow tom with olive green eyes (Mate: Rainstar) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose) (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Lightningstrike- mini Thunderfoot, but with pale blue eyes

Nightsky- black she-cat with white star shapes on body, midnight blue eyes

Butterscotchnose- golden caramel she-cat with pale brown eyes

Stormheart- ginger she-cat with a white stripe and hazel eyes

Berryforest- dark gray tom with lighter patches with dark blue eyes (Mate: Cloverfrost) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Cloverfrost- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, light yellow eyes (Mate: Berrryforest) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- gray tom with red eyes

Screechpaw- pale ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Queens:

Rainstar- mother to Thunderfoot's kits; Icekit, Stormkit, & Hailkit

Cloverfrost- mother to Berryforest's kits; Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit

Stormheart- mother to Falconstep's kits; Firekit & Whitekit

Kits:

Icekit- sleek, small she-cat with brown eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver muzzle & paws, emerald green eyes, fluffy

Hailkit- gray and black tabby tom, with medium fur, amber eyes

Wolfkit- light gray she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Lionkit- light brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes

Tigerkit- dark gray tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Firekit- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with black speckles, amber eyes

Elders:

Forestleaf- brown tabby she-cat with white chest, amber eyes

Frostclan:

Leader: Streamstar- pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Scarheart- light brwn she-cat with criss-crossing scars down back, black eyes (Mate: Blizzardsky)

Med. Cat: Honeyeye- snow white she-cat with yellow tail and sparkling yellow eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardsky- large white furred tom with sky blue eyes

Coldfoot- pale gray tom with ice blue eyes (Mate: Icefang) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Icefang- snow white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Coldfoot) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Rainwhistle- black she-cat with silvery gray tail and pale blue eyes (Mate: Maroonbite)

Maroonbite- black tom with maroon eyes that seem to spark when he's angry (Mate: Rainwhistle)

Apprentices:

Starpaw- white she-cat with gray dapples on back

Noonpaw- dark gray tom with white eartips and tailtips, golden eyes

Queens:

Icefang- mother to Coldfoot's kits; Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit

Kits:

Cougarkit- sandy gold tom with pale blue eyes

Bearkit- snow white tom with brown tail and eyes

Pumakit- jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:

Sundusk- midnight black she-cat with golden eyes (Mate: Moonclaw) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Moonclaw- sivery gray tom with pale blue eyes (Mate: Sundusk) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Snowclan:

Sleekstar- gray streaked with white she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftstorm- black and white tom with brown ears and paws, amber eyes

Med. Cat: Cherryblossom- smoky gray she-cat with darker stripes, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Brookpaw)

Warriors:

Featherstream- light gray she-cat with white paws, bright blue eyes (Mate: Swiftstorm) (Kits: Brookpaw & Silverpaw)

Apprentices:

Brookpaw- pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat, indigo eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with darker flecks, pale blue eyes

Thunderpaw- lithe black tom with white chest, ice blue eyes

Queens:

None

Elders:

None

Hailclan:

Leader: Eaglestar- gray tabby she-cat speckled with browns, brown eyes

Deputy: Shadowthorn- dark gray tom with broad shoulders, light blue eyes (Mate: Willowtail) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Med. Cat: Sunflowerpatch- pale yellow she-cat with red brown points, stem green eyes (Apprentice: Meltpaw)

Warriors:

Whitefoot- black she-cat with white points, sea green eyes

Willowtail- dark ginger she-cat with dark brown flecks, bright green eyes (Mate: Shadowthorn) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Foxdrift- red tom with one silver paw, light red eyes (Mate: Meltpaw)

Venowfang- very fluffy black tom with light red eyes

Apprentices:

Meltpaw- ornge she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye

Queens:

Willowtail- mother to Hollykit & Heatherkit

Kits:

Hollykit- smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Heatherkit: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

None

You can see that I need some cats, so PLEASE send me some!


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Code

Medicine Cats can have mates and kits, but they must not distract the medicine cat from their duties

You can have mates from other clans, but it is not recommended. If a tom has a mate from another clan, he has to join them in that other clan

You must not trespass or steal from another clan's territory

Half-clan kits stay with their mother when they are born and must be excepted by their clan mates

5. A true warrior shuns the life of a kittypet

6. If a rogue or kittypet wants to join the clan, they must stay with the clan at least a moon, hunting and marking borders to prove themselves

An honest warrior doesn't kill, unless it's necessary or for self defense

7. The truce must be held up during the full moon

8. Cats are allowed to cross territories if they need to get to the Winter Gem

9. New leaders and medicine cats must travel to the Winter Gem to share tongues with Starclan

10. At every new moon, medicine cats travel to the Winter Gem to talk with Starclan


	4. LISTEN!

Okay! I messed up! All the clans, not including Frostclan, are allies, so sorry if you're in Frostclan and I make you sound hateful! I'll try not to. Plus, I NEED CATS ! SO PLEASE SEND ME SOME CATS!

Here's what I need… 

Rainclan- warriors, appreantices, and elders

Snowclan-warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders

Frostclan- warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders

Hailclan- warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders

So, don't forget to SEND ME THOSE CATS! PLUS, THE NEW STORY IS GOING TO BE UP SOON! AT LEAST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IT!


	5. Chapter 5

Iceclan:

Leader: Icestar-black and white she cat with ice blue eyes (Mate: Braveheart)

Deputy: Wildfang-tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerstrike)(Kits: Owlflight, Talonstrike, & Phoenixfire)

Med. Cat: Blackpoppy-black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Oakleaf)

Warriors:

Winterthaw- white tortishell she-cat with green, blue, & gold eyes

Iciclefall- white she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes

Braveheart- black tom with gray stripes and deep blue eyes (Mate: Icestar)

Tigerstrike- mottled tabby tom(Mate: Wildfang)(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Sparrowflight- black tom with many scars criss-crossing body, brown stripes, yellow eyes (Mate: Twilightwolf) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Twlightfang- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Sparrowflight) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Nightflash- black tom with white stripes, pionts, and midnight blue eyes

Snowblade- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Leafwhirl- golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight- gray, brown, orange, and black mixed she-cat with pear colored eyes

Talonstrike- orang tabby tom with amber eyes

Phoenixfire- red orange tom with bright yellow eyes

Eaglestream- black, white, brown, and gray tom, amber eyes

Shadestare- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mate: Stormfall)

Splotchfur- calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Rockpath- gray and brown tabby she-cat with light gray eyes

Stormfall- gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes (Mate: Shadestare)

Honeyleaf- white she-cat withgray speckles and lake blue eyes

Nightfur- black and white tom, blue eyes (Mate: Rockpath)

Moonfase- gray blue tom, paler stomach and paws, blue eyes

Mossvine- mottled brown and black tom with white legs, chest, muzzle, & stomach, amber eyes

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Icestar's & Braveheart's Kits:**

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Apprentices:

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Queens:

Icestar- expecting Braveheart's kits

Wildfang- mother to Tigerstrike's kits; Falconkit, Ospreykit, & Hawkkit

Twilightfang- expecting Sparrowflight's kits

Shadestare- expecting Stormfall's kits

Honeyleaf- expecting Stormfall's kits

Splotchfur- mother to Thornblaze's kits; Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit

Calicofang- mother to Phoenixfire's kits; Badgerkit & Foxkit

Tigerflower- mother to Talonstrike's kits; Morningkit & Dawnkit

Kits:

Falconkit- dark gray tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ospreykit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkkit- Black tabby she-cat with yellow stripes and green eyes

Spottedkit- white she-cat with orange and brown spots, green eyes

Speckledkit- brown tabby she-cat with black she-cat with orange, yellow, brown, and gray spots, blue eyes

Streakedkit- black she-cat streaked with grays and browns, gray eyes

Morningkit- pale orange she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale blue eyes

Dawnkit- yellow she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale purple eyes

Badgerkit- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Foxkit- brown red tom with amber eyes

Elders:

None

Rainclan:

Leader: Rainstar- bronze she-cat with gray raindrop shaped spots, stormy gray eyes (Mate: Thunderfoot) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose)

Deputy: Falconstep- white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes (Mate: Stormheart) (Kits: Rockpaw, Screechpaw, Firekit, & Whitekit)

Med. Cat- Peaceheart- white silvery she-cat with light, blue points, lime green eyes (Apprentice: Screechpaw)

Warriors:

Thunderfoot- golden & pale yellow tom with olive green eyes (Mate: Rainstar) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose) (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Lightningstrike- mini Thunderfoot, but with pale blue eyes

Nightsky- black she-cat with white star shapes on body, midnight blue eyes

Butterscotchnose- golden caramel she-cat with pale brown eyes

Stormheart- ginger she-cat with a white stripe and hazel eyes

Berryforest- dark gray tom with lighter patches with dark blue eyes (Mate: Cloverfrost) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Cloverfrost- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, light yellow eyes (Mate: Berrryforest) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Stormbreeze- stormy gray she-cat wiwth white paws, and almost black bakc paws, blue eyes (Mate: Dustfur) (Kit: Flightpaw)

Dustfur- dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- gray tom with red eyes

Screechpaw- pale ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Flightpaw- dark gray tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Rainstar- mother to Thunderfoot's kits; Icekit, Stormkit, & Hailkit

Cloverfrost- mother to Berryforest's kits; Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit

Stormheart- mother to Falconstep's kits; Firekit & Whitekit

Kits:

Icekit- sleek, small she-cat with brown eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver muzzle & paws, emerald green eyes, fluffy

Hailkit- gray and black tabby tom, with medium fur, amber eyes

Wolfkit- light gray she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Lionkit- light brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes

Tigerkit- dark gray tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Firekit- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with black speckles, amber eyes

Elders:

Forestleaf- brown tabby she-cat with white chest, amber eyes

Frostclan:

Leader: Streamstar- pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Scarheart- light brwn she-cat with criss-crossing scars down back, black eyes (Mate: Blizzardsky)

Med. Cat: Honeyeye- snow white she-cat with yellow tail and sparkling yellow eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardsky- large white furred tom with sky blue eyes

Coldfoot- pale gray tom with ice blue eyes (Mate: Icefang) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Icefang- snow white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Coldfoot) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Rainwhistle- black she-cat with silvery gray tail and pale blue eyes (Mate: Maroonbite)

Maroonbite- black tom with maroon eyes that seem to spark when he's angry (Mate: Rainwhistle)

Apprentices:

Starpaw- white she-cat with gray dapples on back

Noonpaw- dark gray tom with white eartips and tailtips, golden eyes

Queens:

Icefang- mother to Coldfoot's kits; Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit

Kits:

Cougarkit- sandy gold tom with pale blue eyes

Bearkit- snow white tom with brown tail and eyes

Pumakit- jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:

Sundusk- midnight black she-cat with golden eyes (Mate: Moonclaw) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Moonclaw- sivery gray tom with pale blue eyes (Mate: Sundusk) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Snowclan:

Sleekstar- gray streaked with white she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftstorm- black and white tom with brown ears and paws, amber eyes

Med. Cat: Cherryblossom- smoky gray she-cat with darker stripes, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Brookpaw)

Warriors:

Featherstream- light gray she-cat with white paws, bright blue eyes (Mate: Swiftstorm) (Kits: Brookpaw & Silverpaw)

Petalclaw- pretty white she-cat with brown stripe going to nose to tail tip, soft, caring blue eyes (Mate: Whiskerheart) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Whiskerheart- golden tom with hazel eyes (Mate: Petalclaw) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Skyfoot- white and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brookpaw- pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat, indigo eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with darker flecks, pale blue eyes

Thunderpaw- lithe black tom with white chest, ice blue eyes

Queens:

Petalclaw- mother to Whiskerheart's kits; Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit

KIts:

Otterkit- brown tortishell tom with orange eyes

Honeykit- brown she-cat with golden dapples and yellow eyes

Falconkit- white tom with dark brown eyes

Owlkit- gray tom with yellow, staring eyes

Lionkit- handsome golden tom with white under belly, amber eyes

Elders:

Cloverstorm- fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Onetooth) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Onetooth- tortishell tom with only one tooth, amber eyes (Mate: Cloverstorm) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Hailclan:

Leader: Eaglestar- gray tabby she-cat speckled with browns, brown eyes

Deputy: Shadowthorn- dark gray tom with broad shoulders, light blue eyes (Mate: Willowtail) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Med. Cat: Sunflowerpatch- pale yellow she-cat with red brown points, stem green eyes (Apprentice: Meltpaw)

Warriors:

Whitefoot- black she-cat with white points, sea green eyes

Willowtail- dark ginger she-cat with dark brown flecks, bright green eyes (Mate: Shadowthorn) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Foxdrift- red tom with one silver paw, light red eyes (Mate: Meltpaw)

Venowfang- very fluffy black tom with light red eyes

Apprentices:

Meltpaw- ornge she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye

Queens:

Willowtail- mother to Hollykit & Heatherkit

Kits:

Hollykit- smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Heatherkit: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

None

You can see that I need some cats, so PLEASE send me some!


	6. Chapter 6

Iceclan:

Leader: Icestar-black and white she cat with ice blue eyes (Mate: Braveheart)

Deputy: Wildfang-tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerstrike)(Kits: Owlflight, Talonstrike, & Phoenixfire)

Med. Cat: Blackpoppy-black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Oakleaf)

Warriors:

Winterthaw- white tortishell she-cat with green, blue, & gold eyes

Iciclefall- white she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes

Braveheart- black tom with gray stripes and deep blue eyes (Mate: Icestar)

Tigerstrike- mottled tabby tom(Mate: Wildfang)(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Sparrowflight- black tom with many scars criss-crossing body, brown stripes, yellow eyes (Mate: Twilightwolf) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Twlightfang- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Sparrowflight) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Nightflash- black tom with white stripes, pionts, and midnight blue eyes

Snowblade- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Leafwhirl- golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight- gray, brown, orange, and black mixed she-cat with pear colored eyes

Talonstrike- orang tabby tom with amber eyes

Phoenixfire- red orange tom with bright yellow eyes

Eaglestream- black, white, brown, and gray tom, amber eyes

Shadestare- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mate: Stormfall)

Splotchfur- calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Rockpath- gray and brown tabby she-cat with light gray eyes

Stormfall- gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes (Mate: Shadestare)

Honeyleaf- white she-cat withgray speckles and lake blue eyes (Mate: Flarestorm)

Nightfur- black and white tom, blue eyes (Mate: Rockpath)

Moonfase- gray blue tom, paler stomach and paws, blue eyes

Mossvine- mottled brown and black tom with white legs, chest, muzzle, & stomach, amber eyes

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Icestar's & Braveheart's Kits:**

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Apprentices:

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Queens:

Icestar- expecting Braveheart's kits

Wildfang- mother to Tigerstrike's kits; Falconkit, Ospreykit, & Hawkkit

Twilightfang- expecting Sparrowflight's kits

Shadestare- expecting Stormfall's kits

Honeyleaf- expecting Flarestorm's kits

Splotchfur- mother to Thornblaze's kits; Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit

Calicofang- mother to Phoenixfire's kits; Badgerkit & Foxkit

Tigerflower- mother to Talonstrike's kits; Morningkit & Dawnkit

Kits:

Falconkit- dark gray tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ospreykit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkkit- Black tabby she-cat with yellow stripes and green eyes

Spottedkit- white she-cat with orange and brown spots, green eyes

Speckledkit- brown tabby she-cat with black she-cat with orange, yellow, brown, and gray spots, blue eyes

Streakedkit- black she-cat streaked with grays and browns, gray eyes

Morningkit- pale orange she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale blue eyes

Dawnkit- yellow she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale purple eyes

Badgerkit- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Foxkit- brown red tom with amber eyes

Elders:

None

Rainclan:

Leader: Rainstar- bronze she-cat with gray raindrop shaped spots, stormy gray eyes (Mate: Thunderfoot) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose)

Deputy: Falconstep- white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes (Mate: Stormheart) (Kits: Rockpaw, Screechpaw, Firekit, & Whitekit)

Med. Cat- Peaceheart- white silvery she-cat with light, blue points, lime green eyes (Apprentice: Screechpaw)

Warriors:

Thunderfoot- golden & pale yellow tom with olive green eyes (Mate: Rainstar) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose) (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Lightningstrike- mini Thunderfoot, but with pale blue eyes

Nightsky- black she-cat with white star shapes on body, midnight blue eyes

Butterscotchnose- golden caramel she-cat with pale brown eyes

Stormbreeze- stormy gray she-cat, almost black paws, blue eyes (Mate: Dustfur) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Dustfur- dark brown tom with green eyes (Mate: Stormbreeze) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Stormheart- ginger she-cat with a white stripe and hazel eyes

Berryforest- dark gray tom with lighter patches with dark blue eyes (Mate: Cloverfrost) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Cloverfrost- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, light yellow eyes (Mate: Berrryforest) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- gray tom with red eyes

Screechpaw- pale ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Flightpaw- dark gray tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Rainstar- mother to Thunderfoot's kits; Icekit, Stormkit, & Hailkit

Cloverfrost- mother to Berryforest's kits; Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit

Stormheart- mother to Falconstep's kits; Firekit & Whitekit

Kits:

Icekit- sleek, small she-cat with brown eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver muzzle & paws, emerald green eyes, fluffy

Hailkit- gray and black tabby tom, with medium fur, amber eyes

Wolfkit- light gray she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Lionkit- light brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes

Tigerkit- dark gray tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Firekit- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with black speckles, amber eyes

Elders:

Forestleaf- brown tabby she-cat with white chest, amber eyes

Frostclan:

Leader: Streamstar- pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Scarheart- light brwn she-cat with criss-crossing scars down back, black eyes (Mate: Blizzardsky)

Med. Cat: Honeyeye- snow white she-cat with yellow tail and sparkling yellow eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardsky- large white furred tom with sky blue eyes

Coldfoot- pale gray tom with ice blue eyes (Mate: Icefang) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Icefang- snow white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Coldfoot) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Rainwhistle- black she-cat with silvery gray tail and pale blue eyes (Mate: Maroonbite)

Maroonbite- black tom with maroon eyes that seem to spark when he's angry (Mate: Rainwhistle)

Apprentices:

Starpaw- white she-cat with gray dapples on back

Noonpaw- dark gray tom with white eartips and tailtips, golden eyes

Queens:

Icefang- mother to Coldfoot's kits; Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit

Kits:

Cougarkit- sandy gold tom with pale blue eyes

Bearkit- snow white tom with brown tail and eyes

Pumakit- jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:

Sundusk- midnight black she-cat with golden eyes (Mate: Moonclaw) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Moonclaw- sivery gray tom with pale blue eyes (Mate: Sundusk) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Snowclan:

Sleekstar- gray streaked with white she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftstorm- black and white tom with brown ears and paws, amber eyes

Med. Cat: Cherryblossom- smoky gray she-cat with darker stripes, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Brookpaw)

Warriors:

Featherstream- light gray she-cat with white paws, bright blue eyes (Mate: Swiftstorm) (Kits: Brookpaw & Silverpaw)

Petalclaw- pretty white she-cat with brown stripe going to nose to tail tip, soft, caring blue eyes (Mate: Whiskerheart) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Whiskerheart- golden tom with hazel eyes (Mate: Petalclaw) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Skyfoot- white and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brookpaw- pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat, indigo eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with darker flecks, pale blue eyes

Thunderpaw- lithe black tom with white chest, ice blue eyes

Queens:

Petalclaw- mother to Whiskerheart's kits; Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit

KIts:

Otterkit- brown tortishell tom with orange eyes

Honeykit- brown she-cat with golden dapples and yellow eyes

Falconkit- white tom with dark brown eyes

Owlkit- gray tom with yellow, staring eyes

Lionkit- handsome golden tom with white under belly, amber eyes

Elders:

Cloverstorm- fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Onetooth) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Onetooth- tortishell tom with only one tooth, amber eyes (Mate: Cloverstorm) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Hailclan:

Leader: Eaglestar- gray tabby she-cat speckled with browns, brown eyes

Deputy: Shadowthorn- dark gray tom with broad shoulders, light blue eyes (Mate: Willowtail) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Med. Cat: Sunflowerpatch- pale yellow she-cat with red brown points, stem green eyes (Apprentice: Meltpaw)

Warriors:

Whitefoot- black she-cat with white points, sea green eyes

Willowtail- dark ginger she-cat with dark brown flecks, bright green eyes (Mate: Shadowthorn) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Foxdrift- red tom with one silver paw, light red eyes (Mate: Meltpaw)

Venowfang- very fluffy black tom with light red eyes

Apprentices:

Meltpaw- ornge she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye

Queens:

Willowtail- mother to Hollykit & Heatherkit

Kits:

Hollykit- smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Heatherkit: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

None

You can see that I need some cats, so PLEASE send me some!


	7. Chapter 7

Iceclan:

Leader: Icestar-black and white she cat with ice blue eyes (Mate: Braveheart)

Deputy: Wildfang-tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerstrike)(Kits: Owlflight, Talonstrike, & Phoenixfire, Eaglestream)

Med. Cat: Blackpoppy-black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Oakleaf)

Warriors:

Winterthaw- white tortishell she-cat with green, blue, & gold eyes

Iciclefall- white she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes

Braveheart- black tom with gray stripes and deep blue eyes (Mate: Icestar)

Dawnrose- grayish silver she-cat with pale green eyes, long silky fur

Tigerstrike- mottled tabby tom(Mate: Wildfang)(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Sparrowflight- black tom with many scars criss-crossing body, brown stripes, yellow eyes (Mate: Twilightwolf) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Twlightfang- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Sparrowflight) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Nightflash- black tom with white stripes, pionts, and midnight blue eyes

Snowblade- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Leafwhirl- golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight- gray, brown, orange, and black mixed she-cat with pear colored eyes

Talonstrike- orang tabby tom with amber eyes

Phoenixfire- red orange tom with bright yellow eyes

Eaglestream- black, white, brown, and gray tom, amber eyes

Shadestare- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mate: Stormfall)

Splotchfur- calico she-cat with pale green eyes (Mate: Thornblaze) (Kits: Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit)

Rockpath- gray and brown tabby she-cat with light gray eyes

Stormfall- gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes (Mate: Shadestare)

Honeyleaf- white she-cat withgray speckles and lake blue eyes (Mate: Flarestorm)

Nightfur- black and white tom, blue eyes (Mate: Rockpath)

Moonfase- gray blue tom, paler stomach and paws, blue eyes

Mossvine- mottled brown and black tom with white legs, chest, muzzle, & stomach, amber eyes

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Icestar's & Braveheart's Kits:**

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Apprentices:

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Queens:

Icestar- expecting Braveheart's kits

Wildfang- mother to Tigerstrike's kits; Falconkit, Ospreykit, & Hawkkit

Twilightfang- expecting Sparrowflight's kits

Shadestare- expecting Stormfall's kits

Honeyleaf- expecting Flarestorm's kits

Splotchfur- mother to Thornblaze's kits; Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit

Calicofang- mother to Phoenixfire's kits; Badgerkit & Foxkit

Tigerflower- mother to Talonstrike's kits; Morningkit & Dawnkit

Kits:

Falconkit- dark gray tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ospreykit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkkit- Black tabby she-cat with yellow stripes and green eyes

Spottedkit- white she-cat with orange and brown spots, green eyes

Speckledkit- brown tabby she-cat with black she-cat with orange, yellow, brown, and gray spots, blue eyes

Streakedkit- black she-cat streaked with grays and browns, gray eyes

Morningkit- pale orange she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale blue eyes

Dawnkit- yellow she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale purple eyes

Badgerkit- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Foxkit- brown red tom with amber eyes

Elders:

None

Rainclan:

Leader: Rainstar- bronze she-cat with gray raindrop shaped spots, stormy gray eyes (Mate: Thunderfoot) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose)

Deputy: Falconstep- white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes (Mate: Stormheart) (Kits: Rockpaw, Screechpaw, Firekit, & Whitekit)

Med. Cat- Peaceheart- white silvery she-cat with light, blue points, lime green eyes (Apprentice: Screechpaw)

Warriors:

Thunderfoot- golden & pale yellow tom with olive green eyes (Mate: Rainstar) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose) (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Lightningstrike- mini Thunderfoot, but with pale blue eyes

Nightsky- black she-cat with white star shapes on body, midnight blue eyes

Butterscotchnose- golden caramel she-cat with pale brown eyes

Stormbreeze- stormy gray she-cat, almost black paws, blue eyes (Mate: Dustfur) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Dustfur- dark brown tom with green eyes (Mate: Stormbreeze) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Stormheart- ginger she-cat with a white stripe and hazel eyes

Berryforest- dark gray tom with lighter patches with dark blue eyes (Mate: Cloverfrost) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Cloverfrost- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, light yellow eyes (Mate: Berrryforest) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- gray tom with red eyes

Screechpaw- pale ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Flightpaw- dark gray tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Rainstar- mother to Thunderfoot's kits; Icekit, Stormkit, & Hailkit

Cloverfrost- mother to Berryforest's kits; Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit

Stormheart- mother to Falconstep's kits; Firekit & Whitekit

Kits:

Icekit- sleek, small she-cat with brown eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver muzzle & paws, emerald green eyes, fluffy

Hailkit- gray and black tabby tom, with medium fur, amber eyes

Wolfkit- light gray she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Lionkit- light brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes

Tigerkit- dark gray tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Firekit- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with black speckles, amber eyes

Elders:

Forestleaf- brown tabby she-cat with white chest, amber eyes

Frostclan:

Leader: Streamstar- pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Scarheart- light brwn she-cat with criss-crossing scars down back, black eyes (Mate: Blizzardsky)

Med. Cat: Honeyeye- snow white she-cat with yellow tail and sparkling yellow eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardsky- large white furred tom with sky blue eyes

Coldfoot- pale gray tom with ice blue eyes (Mate: Icefang) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Icefang- snow white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Coldfoot) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Rainwhistle- black she-cat with silvery gray tail and pale blue eyes (Mate: Maroonbite)

Maroonbite- black tom with maroon eyes that seem to spark when he's angry (Mate: Rainwhistle)

Apprentices:

Starpaw- white she-cat with gray dapples on back

Noonpaw- dark gray tom with white eartips and tailtips, golden eyes

Queens:

Icefang- mother to Coldfoot's kits; Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit

Kits:

Cougarkit- sandy gold tom with pale blue eyes

Bearkit- snow white tom with brown tail and eyes

Pumakit- jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:

Sundusk- midnight black she-cat with golden eyes (Mate: Moonclaw) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Moonclaw- sivery gray tom with pale blue eyes (Mate: Sundusk) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Snowclan:

Sleekstar- gray streaked with white she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftstorm- black and white tom with brown ears and paws, amber eyes

Med. Cat: Cherryblossom- smoky gray she-cat with darker stripes, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Brookpaw)

Warriors:

Featherstream- light gray she-cat with white paws, bright blue eyes (Mate: Swiftstorm) (Kits: Brookpaw & Silverpaw)

Petalclaw- pretty white she-cat with brown stripe going to nose to tail tip, soft, caring blue eyes (Mate: Whiskerheart) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Whiskerheart- golden tom with hazel eyes (Mate: Petalclaw) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Skyfoot- white and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brookpaw- pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat, indigo eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with darker flecks, pale blue eyes

Thunderpaw- lithe black tom with white chest, ice blue eyes

Queens:

Petalclaw- mother to Whiskerheart's kits; Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit

KIts:

Otterkit- brown tortishell tom with orange eyes

Honeykit- brown she-cat with golden dapples and yellow eyes

Falconkit- white tom with dark brown eyes

Owlkit- gray tom with yellow, staring eyes

Lionkit- handsome golden tom with white under belly, amber eyes

Elders:

Cloverstorm- fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Onetooth) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Onetooth- tortishell tom with only one tooth, amber eyes (Mate: Cloverstorm) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Hailclan:

Leader: Eaglestar- gray tabby she-cat speckled with browns, brown eyes

Deputy: Shadowthorn- dark gray tom with broad shoulders, light blue eyes (Mate: Willowtail) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Med. Cat: Sunflowerpatch- pale yellow she-cat with red brown points, stem green eyes (Apprentice: Meltpaw)

Warriors:

Whitefoot- black she-cat with white points, sea green eyes

Willowtail- dark ginger she-cat with dark brown flecks, bright green eyes (Mate: Shadowthorn) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Foxdrift- red tom with one silver paw, light red eyes (Mate: Meltpaw)

Venowfang- very fluffy black tom with light red eyes

Apprentices:

Meltpaw- ornge she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye

Queens:

Willowtail- mother to Hollykit & Heatherkit

Kits:

Hollykit- smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Heatherkit: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

None

You can see that I need some cats, so PLEASE send me some!

**GUYS! THERE IS A NEW CLAN! SLEETCLAN!**

**They're like the tribe, but live on the base of a mountain range bordering Iceclan and Snowclan. Here are the Allegiances!**

**Leader: Nighstar- grayish brown tom with gray stripes, black spots, and brown eyes**

**Deputy: Waterwillow- sleek blue gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes, scar down one flank and missing the tip of her tail due to a badger**

**Med. Cat: None**

**Warriors: None**

**Apprentices: None**

**Queens: None**

**Kits: None**

**Elders:**

**Spottedtalon- tortishell and white she-cat, amber eyes (Mate: Splashfur, deceased) (Kits: Waterwillow)**


	8. Chapter 8

Iceclan:

Leader: Icestar-black and white she cat with ice blue eyes (Mate: Braveheart) (Kits: Lionsoul, Jaguarheart, Thornblaze, Stormflsh, Calicofang, Fallowfawn, Patchtail, Tigerflower, Cheetahsprint, Lioleap, Leopardsplash, Smokewhisker, Flarestorm, Pantherblizzard, Brownear, Oakpaw, Nightpaw, Thinpaw, & Tigerpaw)

Deputy: Wildfang-tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerstrike)(Kits: Owlflight, Talonstrike, & Phoenixfire, Eaglestream)

Med. Cat: Blackpoppy-black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Oakleaf)

Warriors:

Winterthaw- white tortishell she-cat with green, blue, & gold eyes

Iciclefall- white she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes

Braveheart- black tom with gray stripes and deep blue eyes (Mate: Icestar)

Dawnrose- grayish silver she-cat with pale green eyes, long silky fur

Tigerstrike- mottled tabby tom(Mate: Wildfang)(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Sparrowflight- black tom with many scars criss-crossing body, brown stripes, yellow eyes (Mate: Twilightwolf) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Twlightwolf- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Sparrowflight) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Nightflash- black tom with white stripes, pionts, and midnight blue eyes

Snowblade- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Leafwhirl- golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight- gray, brown, orange, and black mixed she-cat with pear colored eyes

Talonstrike- orang tabby tom with amber eyes

Phoenixfire- red orange tom with bright yellow eyes

Eaglestream- black, white, brown, and gray tom, amber eyes

Shadestare- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mate: Stormfall)

Splotchfur- calico she-cat with pale green eyes (Mate: Thornblaze) (Kits: Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit)

Rockpath- gray and brown tabby she-cat with light gray eyes

Stormfall- gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes (Mate: Shadestare)

Honeyleaf- white she-cat withgray speckles and lake blue eyes (Mate: Flarestorm)

Nightfur- black and white tom, blue eyes (Mate: Rockpath)

Moonfase- gray blue tom, paler stomach and paws, blue eyes

Mossvine- mottled brown and black tom with white legs, chest, muzzle, & stomach, amber eyes

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Queens:

Icestar- expecting Braveheart's kits

Wildfang- mother to Tigerstrike's kits; Falconkit, Ospreykit, & Hawkkit

Twilightfang- expecting Sparrowflight's kits

Shadestare- expecting Stormfall's kits

Honeyleaf- expecting Flarestorm's kits

Splotchfur- mother to Thornblaze's kits; Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit

Calicofang- mother to Phoenixfire's kits; Badgerkit & Foxkit

Tigerflower- mother to Talonstrike's kits; Morningkit & Dawnkit

Kits:

Falconkit- dark gray tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ospreykit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkkit- Black tabby she-cat with yellow stripes and green eyes

Spottedkit- white she-cat with orange and brown spots, green eyes

Speckledkit- brown tabby she-cat with black she-cat with orange, yellow, brown, and gray spots, blue eyes

Streakedkit- black she-cat streaked with grays and browns, gray eyes

Morningkit- pale orange she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale blue eyes

Dawnkit- yellow she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale purple eyes

Badgerkit- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Foxkit- brown red tom with amber eyes

Elders:

None

Rainclan:

Leader: Rainstar- bronze she-cat with gray raindrop shaped spots, stormy gray eyes (Mate: Thunderfoot) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose)

Deputy: Falconstep- white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes (Mate: Stormheart) (Kits: Rockpaw, Screechpaw, Firekit, & Whitekit)

Med. Cat- Peaceheart- white silvery she-cat with light, blue points, lime green eyes (Apprentice: Screechpaw)

Warriors:

Thunderfoot- golden & pale yellow tom with olive green eyes (Mate: Rainstar) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose) (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Lightningstrike- mini Thunderfoot, but with pale blue eyes

Nightsky- black she-cat with white star shapes on body, midnight blue eyes

Butterscotchnose- golden caramel she-cat with pale brown eyes

Stormbreeze- stormy gray she-cat, almost black paws, blue eyes (Mate: Dustfur) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Dustfur- dark brown tom with green eyes (Mate: Stormbreeze) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Stormheart- ginger she-cat with a white stripe and hazel eyes

Berryforest- dark gray tom with lighter patches with dark blue eyes (Mate: Cloverfrost) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Cloverfrost- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, light yellow eyes (Mate: Berrryforest) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- gray tom with red eyes

Screechpaw- pale ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Flightpaw- dark gray tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Rainstar- mother to Thunderfoot's kits; Icekit, Stormkit, & Hailkit

Cloverfrost- mother to Berryforest's kits; Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit

Stormheart- mother to Falconstep's kits; Firekit & Whitekit

Kits:

Icekit- sleek, small she-cat with brown eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver muzzle & paws, emerald green eyes, fluffy

Hailkit- gray and black tabby tom, with medium fur, amber eyes

Wolfkit- light gray she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Lionkit- light brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes

Tigerkit- dark gray tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Firekit- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with black speckles, amber eyes

Elders:

Forestleaf- brown tabby she-cat with white chest, amber eyes

Frostclan:

Leader: Streamstar- pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Scarheart- light brwn she-cat with criss-crossing scars down back, black eyes (Mate: Blizzardsky)

Med. Cat: Honeyeye- snow white she-cat with yellow tail and sparkling yellow eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardsky- large white furred tom with sky blue eyes

Coldfoot- pale gray tom with ice blue eyes (Mate: Icefang) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Icefang- snow white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Coldfoot) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Rainwhistle- black she-cat with silvery gray tail and pale blue eyes (Mate: Maroonbite)

Maroonbite- black tom with maroon eyes that seem to spark when he's angry (Mate: Rainwhistle)

Apprentices:

Starpaw- white she-cat with gray dapples on back

Noonpaw- dark gray tom with white eartips and tailtips, golden eyes

Queens:

Icefang- mother to Coldfoot's kits; Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit

Kits:

Cougarkit- sandy gold tom with pale blue eyes

Bearkit- snow white tom with brown tail and eyes

Pumakit- jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:

Sundusk- midnight black she-cat with golden eyes (Mate: Moonclaw) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Moonclaw- sivery gray tom with pale blue eyes (Mate: Sundusk) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Snowclan:

Sleekstar- gray streaked with white she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftstorm- black and white tom with brown ears and paws, amber eyes

Med. Cat: Cherryblossom- smoky gray she-cat with darker stripes, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Brookpaw)

Warriors:

Featherstream- light gray she-cat with white paws, bright blue eyes (Mate: Swiftstorm) (Kits: Brookpaw & Silverpaw)

Petalclaw- pretty white she-cat with brown stripe going to nose to tail tip, soft, caring blue eyes (Mate: Whiskerheart) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Whiskerheart- golden tom with hazel eyes (Mate: Petalclaw) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Skyfoot- white and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Brookpaw- pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat, indigo eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with darker flecks, pale blue eyes

Thunderpaw- lithe black tom with white chest, ice blue eyes

Queens:

Petalclaw- mother to Whiskerheart's kits; Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit

KIts:

Otterkit- brown tortishell tom with orange eyes

Honeykit- brown she-cat with golden dapples and yellow eyes

Falconkit- white tom with dark brown eyes

Owlkit- gray tom with yellow, staring eyes

Lionkit- handsome golden tom with white under belly, amber eyes

Elders:

Cloverstorm- fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Onetooth) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Onetooth- tortishell tom with only one tooth, amber eyes (Mate: Cloverstorm) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Hailclan:

Leader: Eaglestar- gray tabby she-cat speckled with browns, brown eyes

Deputy: Shadowthorn- dark gray tom with broad shoulders, light blue eyes (Mate: Willowtail) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Med. Cat: Sunflowerpatch- pale yellow she-cat with red brown points, stem green eyes (Apprentice: Meltpaw)

Warriors:

Whitefoot- black she-cat with white points, sea green eyes

Willowtail- dark ginger she-cat with dark brown flecks, bright green eyes (Mate: Shadowthorn) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Foxdrift- red tom with one silver paw, light red eyes (Mate: Meltpaw)

Venowfang- very fluffy black tom with light red eyes

Apprentices:

Meltpaw- ornge she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye

Queens:

Willowtail- mother to Hollykit & Heatherkit

Kits:

Hollykit- smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Heatherkit: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

None

You can see that I need some cats, so PLEASE send me some!

**GUYS! THERE IS A NEW CLAN! SLEETCLAN!**

**They're like the tribe, but live on the base of a mountain range bordering Iceclan and Snowclan. Here are the Allegiances!**

**Leader: Nighstar- grayish brown tom with gray stripes, black spots, and brown eyes**

**Deputy: Waterwillow- sleek blue gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes, scar down one flank and missing the tip of her tail due to a badger**

**Med. Cat: None**

**Warriors: **

**Phoenixheart- redish orange she-cat with some fur in front of her eyes, white, under fur, socks, and tail tip, silver eyes with blue and green mixed in (Mate: Shadowspirit) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)**

**Shadowspirit- dark gray tom with darker mask, tail tip, and paws, green eyes (Mate: Phoenixheart) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)**

**Apprentices: None**

**Queens: **

******Phoenixheart- redish orange she-cat with some fur in front of her eyes, white, under fur, socks, and tail tip, silver eyes with blue and green mixed in (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)**

**Kits: **

**Rosekit- red she-cat with amber eyes**

**Nightkit- black tom with silver eyes**

**Elders:**

**Spottedtalon- tortishell and white she-cat, amber eyes (Mate: Splashfur, deceased) (Kits: Waterwillow)**


	9. Chapter 9

Iceclan:

Leader: Icestar-black and white she cat with ice blue eyes (Mate: Braveheart) (Kits: Lionsoul, Jaguarheart, Thornblaze, Stormflsh, Calicofang, Fallowfawn, Patchtail, Tigerflower, Cheetahsprint, Lioleap, Leopardsplash, Smokewhisker, Flarestorm, Pantherblizzard, Brownear, Oakpaw, Nightpaw, Thinpaw, & Tigerpaw)

Deputy: Wildfang-tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerstrike) )(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Med. Cat: Blackpoppy-black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Oakleaf)

Warriors:

Winterthaw- white tortishell she-cat with green, blue, & gold eyes

Iciclefall- white she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes

Braveheart- black tom with gray stripes and deep blue eyes (Mate: Icestar) (Kits: Lionsoul, Jaguarheart, Thornblaze, Stormflsh, Calicofang, Fallowfawn, Patchtail, Tigerflower, Cheetahsprint, Lioleap, Leopardsplash, Smokewhisker, Flarestorm, Pantherblizzard, Brownear, Oakpaw, Nightpaw, Thinpaw, & Tigerpaw)

Dawnrose- grayish silver she-cat with pale green eyes, long silky fur

Tigerstrike- mottled tabby tom(Mate: Wildfang)(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Sparrowflight- black tom with many scars criss-crossing body, brown stripes, yellow eyes (Mate: Twilightwolf) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Twlightwolf- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Sparrowflight) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Emberflame- handsome gray tabby tom with ginger striped tail, bright amber eyes (Mate: Mosstalon)

Mosstalon- blue she-cat with blac kpaws and black tipped ears, dark emerald eyes (Mate: Emberflame)

Tigerlily- Mosstalon's sister, pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes

Nightflash- black tom with white stripes, pionts, and midnight blue eyes

Snowblade- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Leafwhirl- golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight- gray, brown, orange, and black mixed she-cat with pear colored eyes

Talonstrike- orang tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainwillow- pretty blue she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes (Mate: Lionsoul)

Phoenixfire- red orange tom with bright yellow eyes

Eaglestream- black, white, brown, and gray tom, amber eyes

Shadestare- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mate: Stormfall)

Splotchfur- calico she-cat with pale green eyes (Mate: Thornblaze) (Kits: Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit)

Rockpath- gray and brown tabby she-cat with light gray eyes

Stormfall- gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes (Mate: Shadestare)

Honeyleaf- white she-cat withgray speckles and lake blue eyes (Mate: Flarestorm)

Nightfur- black and white tom, blue eyes (Mate: Rockpath)

Moonfase- gray blue tom, paler stomach and paws, blue eyes

Mossvine- mottled brown and black tom with white legs, chest, muzzle, & stomach, amber eyes

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes (Mate: Rainwillow)

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Queens:

Icestar- expecting Braveheart's kits

Wildfang- mother to Tigerstrike's kits; Falconkit, Ospreykit, & Hawkkit

Twilightfang- expecting Sparrowflight's kits

Shadestare- expecting Stormfall's kits

Honeyleaf- expecting Flarestorm's kits

Splotchfur- mother to Thornblaze's kits; Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit

Calicofang- mother to Phoenixfire's kits; Badgerkit & Foxkit

Tigerflower- mother to Talonstrike's kits; Morningkit & Dawnkit

Rainwillow- expecting Lionsoul's kits

Kits:

Falconkit- dark gray tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ospreykit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkkit- Black tabby she-cat with yellow stripes and green eyes

Spottedkit- white she-cat with orange and brown spots, green eyes

Speckledkit- brown tabby she-cat with black she-cat with orange, yellow, brown, and gray spots, blue eyes

Streakedkit- black she-cat streaked with grays and browns, gray eyes

Morningkit- pale orange she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale blue eyes

Dawnkit- yellow she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale purple eyes

Badgerkit- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Foxkit- brown red tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Swampclaw- dark brown she-cat with black tipped tail and markings, dark green eyes, a favorite among the kits for stories

Trueheart- the oldest cat in Iceclan, black tom with brown tinting, faded amber eyes (Mate: Swampclaw?) (Kits: Braveheart)

Nightwhisp- Trueheart's younger brother, black tom, amber eyes

Ravenwing- black silky furred tom, pale green eyes

Mountainclimb- calico she-cat, adventurous, not content to sit around and be an elder, green eyes

Flingstreak- longfurred calico she-cat, blue eyes

Sprintspeed- calico she-cat, loved by the kits, greaet sense of humor, green eyes

Rainclan:

Leader: Rainstar- bronze she-cat with gray raindrop shaped spots, stormy gray eyes (Mate: Thunderfoot) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose)

Deputy: Falconstep- white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes (Mate: Stormheart) (Kits: Rockpaw, Screechpaw, Firekit, & Whitekit)

Med. Cat- Peaceheart- white silvery she-cat with light, blue points, lime green eyes (Apprentice: Screechpaw)

Warriors:

Thunderfoot- golden & pale yellow tom with olive green eyes (Mate: Rainstar) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose) (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Lightningstrike- mini Thunderfoot, but with pale blue eyes

Nightsky- black she-cat with white star shapes on body, midnight blue eyes

Butterscotchnose- golden caramel she-cat with pale brown eyes

Stormbreeze- stormy gray she-cat, almost black paws, blue eyes (Mate: Dustfur) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Dustfur- dark brown tom with green eyes (Mate: Stormbreeze) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Stormheart- ginger she-cat with a white stripe and hazel eyes

Berryforest- dark gray tom with lighter patches with dark blue eyes (Mate: Cloverfrost) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Cloverfrost- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, light yellow eyes (Mate: Berrryforest) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Shadowedsky- blac she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Boulderdrop) (Kits: Northernlight, Sunsprint, & Cloudpaw)

Boulderdrop- tabby tom with light yellow eyes, paws, muzzle, and ears (Mate: Shadowedsky) (Kits: Northernlight, Sunsprint, & Cloudpaw)

Northernlight- pale brown tabby tom with calm brown eyes

Sunsprint- energetic light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Aurorastreak- black she-cat with white speckled, blue eyes (Mate: Groundhoof) (Kits: Desertshade & Streakedsprint)

Groundhoof- brown tom with white face, belly, legs, and stripe down back, tellow eyes (Mate: Aurorastreak) (Kits: Desertshade & Streakedsprint)

Desertshade- red brown she-cat with darker brown legs, face, and tail, green eyes (Mate: Speedleap) (Kits: Pebblepaw)

Speedleap- honey colored tom with green eyes (Mate: Desertshade) (Kits: Pebblepaw)

Streakedsprint- white she-cat with light brown speckles, green eyes (Mate: Graycloud) (Kits: Treepaw)

Graycloud- male gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate: Streakedsprint) (Kits: Treepaw)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- gray tom with red eyes

Screechpaw- pale ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Flightpaw- dark gray tom with blue-green eyes

Cloudpaw- pale gray tom with light blue eyes

Pebblepaw- brown tom with white ribbons scattered over his pelt, green eyes

Treepaw- brown she-cat with white spots on her back, blue eyes

Queens:

Rainstar- mother to Thunderfoot's kits; Icekit, Stormkit, & Hailkit

Cloverfrost- mother to Berryforest's kits; Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit

Stormheart- mother to Falconstep's kits; Firekit & Whitekit

Kits:

Icekit- sleek, small she-cat with brown eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver muzzle & paws, emerald green eyes, fluffy

Hailkit- gray and black tabby tom, with medium fur, amber eyes

Wolfkit- light gray she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Lionkit- light brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes

Tigerkit- dark gray tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Firekit- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with black speckles, amber eyes

Elders:

Forestleaf- brown tabby she-cat with white chest, amber eyes

Frostclan:

Leader: Streamstar- pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Scarheart- light brwn she-cat with criss-crossing scars down back, black eyes (Mate: Blizzardsky)

Med. Cat: Honeyeye- snow white she-cat with yellow tail and sparkling yellow eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardsky- large white furred tom with sky blue eyes

Coldfoot- pale gray tom with ice blue eyes (Mate: Icefang) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Icefang- snow white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Coldfoot) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Rainwhistle- black she-cat with silvery gray tail and pale blue eyes (Mate: Maroonbite)

Maroonbite- black tom with maroon eyes that seem to spark when he's angry (Mate: Rainwhistle)

Blossomsong- tortishel she-cat with white petal shaped blotches and dark blue eyes with purple rings (Mate: Whispernight) (Kits: Ambersun, Silversong, Secretpaw, & Icepaw)

Whispernight- black tom with white paws, chest, tail tip, ear, and ear tip, green eyes with yellow rings (Mate: Blossomsong) (Kits: Ambersun, Silversong, Secretpaw, & Icepaw)

Ambersun- ginger she-cat with yellow head, paws, chest, muzzle, and hazel eyes (Mate: Rainsoar) (Kits: Thistlepaw & Daypaw)

Silversong- silver she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mate: Sotrmcloud) (Kits: Cloudkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, & Fernkit)

Mintleaf- light blue gray she-cat with minty green eyes

Midnightlight- black tom with pruple indigo eyes

Ivytangle- silver she-cat with tangled gray stripes and dark silver eyes

Flamefire- ginger she-cat with orange eyes

Aquawater- gray she-cat with watery looking aqua eyes

Stonestream- gray tom with blue eyes

Wildspirit- white she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

Leopardleap- light orange tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Rainsoar- gray tom with blac kspots and yellow eyes

Stormcloud- dark gray tom with whiteish silver eyes (Mate: Silversong) (Kits: Cloudkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, & Fernkit)

Apprentices:

Starpaw- white she-cat with gray dapples on back

Noonpaw- dark gray tom with white eartips and tailtips, golden eyes

Secretpaw- yellow she-cat with white moon on chest, orange paws, and chest, dark green eyes

Icepaw- white tom with icy clear blue eyes

Thistlepaw- spikey gray haired tom with black legs and belly, green eyes

Daypaw- light blue gray with huge white splotches and yellow eyes

Queens:

Icefang- mother to Coldfoot's kits; Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit

Silversong- mother to Stormcloud's kits; Cloudkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, & Fernkit

Kits:

Cougarkit- sandy gold tom with pale blue eyes

Bearkit- snow white tom with brown tail and eyes

Pumakit- jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cloudkit- white tom with blue eyes

Brightkit- ginger she-cat with cream paws, splotches, legs, ears, tail tip, chest, and yellow eyes

Thornkit- golden tabby tom with orange eyes

Bramblekit- brown tom with white paws and silver eyes

Brackenkit- brown tom with blue eyes

Fernkit- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Sundusk- midnight black she-cat with golden eyes (Mate: Moonclaw) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Moonclaw- sivery gray tom with pale blue eyes (Mate: Sundusk) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Snowclan:

Sleekstar- gray streaked with white she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftstorm- black and white tom with brown ears and paws, amber eyes

Med. Cat: Cherryblossom- smoky gray she-cat with darker stripes, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Brookpaw)

Warriors:

Featherstream- light gray she-cat with white paws, bright blue eyes (Mate: Swiftstorm) (Kits: Brookpaw & Silverpaw)

Petalclaw- pretty white she-cat with brown stripe going to nose to tail tip, soft, caring blue eyes (Mate: Whiskerheart) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Whiskerheart- golden tom with hazel eyes (Mate: Petalclaw) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Skyfoot- white and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Spiritleap- dun and black tom with amber eyes (Mate: Rainfall) (Cloudspiral, Forestleaf, & Skypaw)

Rainfall- light brown she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Spiritleap) (Cloudspiral, Forestleaf, & Skypaw)

Cloudspiral- light brown tabby tom with white patches

Forestleaf- dark brown she-cat with green eyes and light brown patches

Stormbreak- light gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and back, blue eyes (Mate: Hurricaneblaze) (Kits: Rainflash & Tornadopaw)

Hurricaneblaze- red she-cat with black paws and face, green eyes (Mate: Stormbreak) (Kits: Rainflash & Tornadopaw)

Rainflash- dark brown she-cat with light brown paws, tail tip, chest, and ears, green eyes (Mate: Breakingcliff) (Kits: Twilightpaw)

Breakingcliff- sandy brown tom with white specks and blue eyes (Mate: Rainflash) (Kits: Twilightpaw)

Blackcoal- black tom with amber eyes (Mate: Shadegem) (Kits: Nightpaw & Shadowpaw)

Shadegem- black she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Blackcoal) (Kits: Nightpaw & Shadowpaw)

Windbreeze- black and white tom with blue eyes (Mate: Breezewind) (Kits: Whisppaw & Streakpaw)

Breezewind- dapple gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Windbreeze) (Kits: Whisppaw & Streakpaw)

Apprentices:

Brookpaw- pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat, indigo eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with darker flecks, pale blue eyes

Thunderpaw- lithe black tom with white chest, ice blue eyes

Skypaw- red tabby tom with black paws, chest, muzzle, and tail, green eyes

Tornadopaw- dapple gray tom with cloudy blue eyes

Twilightpaw- light gray she-cat with white patches, blue eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Shadowpaw- black she-cat with shadowy gray eyes

Whipspaw- black she-cat with stormy gray eyes

Streakpaw- dapple gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

Petalclaw- mother to Whiskerheart's kits; Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit

Breezewind- expecting Windbreeze's kits

Kits:

Otterkit- brown tortishell tom with orange eyes

Honeykit- brown she-cat with golden dapples and yellow eyes

Falconkit- white tom with dark brown eyes

Owlkit- gray tom with yellow, staring eyes

Lionkit- handsome golden tom with white under belly, amber eyes

Elders:

Cloverstorm- fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Onetooth) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Onetooth- tortishell tom with only one tooth, amber eyes (Mate: Cloverstorm) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Hailclan:

Leader: Eaglestar- gray tabby she-cat speckled with browns, brown eyes (Mate: Sandnose)

Deputy: Shadowthorn- dark gray tom with broad shoulders, light blue eyes (Mate: Willowtail) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Med. Cat: Sunflowerpatch- pale yellow she-cat with red brown points, stem green eyes (Apprentice: Meltpaw)

Warriors:

Whitefoot- black she-cat with white points, sea green eyes

Willowtail- dark ginger she-cat with dark brown flecks, bright green eyes (Mate: Shadowthorn) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Foxdrift- red tom with one silver paw, light red eyes (Mate: Meltpaw)

Venowfang- very fluffy black tom with light red eyes

Tangleclaw- light brown tabby tom with blue green eyes (Mate: Mudlegs) (Kits: Sandnose, Spottedsky, Rainpaw, Hollowpaw, Icekit, Bluekit, & Fernkit)

Mudlegs- very dark brown she-cat with brown eyes (Mate: Tangleclaw) (Kits: Sandnose, Spottedsky, Rainpaw, Hollowpaw, Icekit, Bluekit, & Fernkit)

Sandnose- black tom with white chin to the bottom of tail tip, brown eyes (Mate: Eaglestar)

Spottedsky- gray she-cat with whiet muzzle to bottom tail tip, one blue eye and one brown eye (Mate: Venowfang)

Whitetail- long, sleek white she-catwith black spots and ears, glimmering green eyes

Thrushpelt- brown tom with fur that is always well kept, soft amber eyes (Mate: Mossdrop)

Mossdrop- silvery gray she-cat green eyes (Mate: Thrushpelt)

Falcontail- beautiful tortishell with white paws and tail tip, gentle green eyes

Willowfern- silvery gray and white she-cat with white paws, sky blue eyes

Suntail- pretty dappled she-cat with white tail tip, soft amber eyes

Apprentices:

Meltpaw- orange she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye

Rainpaw- very dark brown she-cat with blue green eyes

Hollowpaw- light brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Mosspaw- black tom with green eyes

Queens:

Willowtail- mother to Hollykit & Heatherkit

Mudlegs- mother to Icekit, Bluekit, & Fernkit

Kits:

Hollykit- smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Heatherkit: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Icekit- dark gray tom with brown eyes

Bluekit- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Fernkit- light brown tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

Elders:

None

Sleetclan:

Leader: Nightstar- grayish brown tom with gray stripes, black spots, and brown eyes

Deputy: Waterwillow- sleek blue gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes, scar down one flank and missing the tip of her tail due to a badger

Med. Cat: Echoleaf- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes with green rings (Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Warriors:

Phoenixstar- redish orange she-cat with some fur in front of her eyes, white, under fur, socks, and tail tip, silver eyes with blue and green mixed in (Mate: Shadowspirit) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)

Shadowspirit- dark gray tom with darker mask, tail tip, and paws, green eyes (Mate: Phoenixstar) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)

Soaringwing- white tom with gray speckles, paws, tail tip, and ears, pacific blue eyes (Mate: Autunmbreeze) (Kits: Shadenight, Maplefire, Echoleaf, Leafpaw, Sootpaw, & Rainpaw)

Autunmbreeze- light brown she-cat with purple eyes with and indigo tint (Mate: Soaringwing) (Kits: Shadenight, Maplefire, Echoleaf, Leafpaw, Sootpaw, & Rainpaw)

Shadenight- black tom with gray stripes and blue eyes (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Maplefire- ginger she-cat with brown paws, chest, and eyes (Mate: Lightningstorm) (Kits: Rosekit & Bumblekit)

Robinflight- red she-cat with brown legs and chest, dark blue eyes (Mate: Cheetahspots) (Kits:Snowlight, Oceanlight, Autunmbreeze, & Creamfeather)

Cheetahspots- orange tom with dark brown cheetah spots and yellow eyes (Mate: Robinflight) (Kits:Snowlight, Oceanlight, Autunmbreeze, & Creamfeather)

Snowlight- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Oceanlight- light blue gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Creamfeather- dark cream tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, tail tip, one ear, and ear tip, yellow eyes

Nightshade- gray rom with gray eyes

Dewdrop- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnlight- creamy red she-cat with green eyes

Duskfeather- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Forestsplash- tortishell she-cat with splashes of white and yellow eyes

Lightningstripe- dark gray tom with yellow stripe and blue eyes

Featherlight- silver tabby she-cat with dark blue green eyes

Mistyshine- dark gray tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes

Flamespark- dark ginger tom with white paws and chest with dark green eyes

Oaklight- raddish brown tom woth yellow eyes

Hazelshine- gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Fernshade- brown she-cat with green eyes

Heatherfrost- light brown tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- dappled golden she-cat with brown paws and dark blue eyes

Sootpaw- black she-cat with gray stripes, paws underbelly, ringed tail, and dark blue eyes

Rainpaw- pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Darkpaw- black she-cat with red eyes

Queens:

Phoenixstar- mother to Shadowspirit's kits; Nightkit & Rosekit

Maplefire- mother to Lightningstorm's kits; Rosekit & Bumblekit

Kits:

Bumblekit- yellow tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Rosekit- dark creamy she-cat with white paws and chest, dark blue eyes

Elders:

Spottedtalon- tortishell and white she-cat, amber eyes (Mate: Splashfur, deceased) (Kits: Waterwillow)

**Mistclan:**

**Leader: ****Phoenixstar- redish orange she-cat with some fur in front of her eyes, white, under fur, socks, and tail tip, silver eyes with blue and green mixed in (Mate: Shadowspirit) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)**

**Deputy: ?**

**Med. Cat: Starshine- black tom with brown eyes, white socks and star on forhead (Mate: Moonshade) (Kits: Sunfleet, Sunsetrose, & Nightkit)**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: Barksap- brown and white tom with green eyes**

**Warriors:**

******Shadowspirit- dark gray tom with darker mask, tail tip, and paws, green eyes (Mate: Phoenixstar) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)**

**Moonshade- dapple gray she-cat with misty green eyes (Mate: Starshine) (Kits: Sunfleet, Sunsetrose, & Nightkit)**

**Cedarred- white she-cat with black spots, silver eyes (Mate: Paintedsilver) (Kits: Dapplepaw)**

**Paintedsilver- white tom with blac kspots, green eyes (Mate: Cedarred) (Kits: Dapplepaw)**

**Skyshine- white tom with purple eyes (Mate: Bluebells)**

**Sunfleet- light brown and white she-cat with orange eyes (Mate: Darkleap) (Kits: Vinesnap)**

**Darkleap- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate: Sunfleet) (Kits: Vinesnap)**

**Sunsetrose- dawn red she-cat with pink eyes (Mate: Flamebeat) (Kits: Mudcreek)**

**Flamebeat- orange tabby tom with green eyes (Mate: Sunsetrose) (Kits: Mudcreek)**

**Vinesnap- dark tabby she-cat with light yellow paws, belly, and muzzle, brown eyes (Mate: Beaverfang) (Kits: Emberflare & Heatherkit)**

**Beaverfang- brown tabby varying in shades of light brown, honey colored eyes (Mate: Vinesnap) (Kits: Emberflare & Heatherkit)**

**Daylightsplash- dun tom with black muzzle, paws, tail, and belly, yellow eyes (Mate: Nightmoon) (Kits: Clearpaw & Redkit)**

**Nightmoon- black she-cat with midnight blue eyes (Mate: Daylightsplash) (Kits: Clearpaw & Redkit)**

**Maroonstreak- red tom with yellow eyes**

**Darksplash- black tom with white tail, paws, and chest, blue eyes**

**Tiphoof- brown tom with white tail, paws, and chest, green eyes**

**Charcoaldawn- black she-cat with long fur, sky blue eyes (Mate: Oceanbreeze) (Kits: Darkpaw)**

**Oceanbreeze- white tom with long silky fur, ocean blue eyes (Mate: Charcoaldawn) (Kits: Darkpaw)**

**Redmoon- roan tom, brown eyes**

**Lightfoot- light brown tabby tom, lithe legs, gray eyes**

**Spottedgalloper- cherry red tom with white spots, green eyes**

**Midnightdusk- dapple gray tom with amber eyes**

**Lightspirit- dun and white tom with yellow eyes**

**Sleektail- roan tom with yellow eyes**

**Wildtip- white she-cat with brown spots, brown eyes**

**Speckledmane- fleabitten gray tom with indigo eyes**

**Fleethoof- light brown tabby tom with light brown eyes**

**Sandwind- dun tom with white spots and orange eyes**

**Bluebells- black she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Skyshine) **

**Nightcreek- brown tabby tom with white stripes, brown eyes**

**Sunmoon- light yellow she-cat with white blotches, amber eyes**

**Darkmist- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Emberflare- red tom with black spots, amber eyes**

**Mudcreek- brown tom with clay colored paws and tail tip, deep brown eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Dunpaw- dun and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Leopardpaw- gray she-cat with black spots**

**Clearpaw- roan tom, pear colored eyes**

**Dapplepaw- dapple gray and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Moonshade- mother to Starshine's kit; Nightkit**

**Charcoaldawn- mother to Oceanbreeze's kit; Darkit**

**Nightmoon- mother to Daylightsplash's kit; Redkit**

**Vinesnap- mother Beaverfang's kit; Heatherkit**

**Phoenixstar- mother to Shadowspirit's kits; Nightkit & Rosekit**

**Kits:**

**Nightkit- small Starshine, green eyes**

**Darkit- brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Redkit- reddish fox colored tom with yellow eyes**

**Heatherkit- brown and white she-cat with purple eyes**

**Rosekit- red she-cat with amber eyes**

**Nightkit- black tom with silver eyes**

**Elders:**

******Dancingfire- dapple gray she-cat with gray eyes**

**Diamondleap- gray dapple she-cat with blue eyes**

**Dancingthunder- black and white she-cat with amber eyes**


	10. IT FINALLY DONE!

Iceclan:

Leader: Icestar-black and white she cat with ice blue eyes (Mate: Sunblaze) (Kits: Lionsoul, Jaguarheart, Thornblaze, Stormflsh, Calicofang, Fallowfawn, Patchtail, Tigerflower, Cheetahsprint, Lioleap, Leopardsplash, Smokewhisker, Flarestorm, Pantherblizzard, Brownear, Oakpaw, Nightpaw, Thinpaw, & Tigerpaw)

Deputy: Wildfang-tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerstrike) )(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Med. Cat: Blackpoppy-black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Oakleaf)

Warriors:

Winterthaw- white tortishell she-cat with green, blue, & gold eyes

Iciclefall- white she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes

Sunblaze- light brown tabby tom with white and black spots, amber eyes (Mate: Icestar) (Kits: Lionsoul, Jaguarheart, Thornblaze, Stormflsh, Calicofang, Fallowfawn, Patchtail, Tigerflower, Cheetahsprint, Lioleap, Leopardsplash, Smokewhisker, Flarestorm, Pantherblizzard, Brownear, Oakpaw, Nightpaw, Thinpaw, & Tigerpaw)

Braveheart- black tom with gray stripes and deep blue eyes

Dawnrose- grayish silver she-cat with pale green eyes, long silky fur

Tigerstrike- mottled tabby tom(Mate: Wildfang)(Kits: Phoenixfire, Eaglestream, Owlflight, Talonstrike, Falconkt, Hawkkit, & Ospreykit)

Sparrowflight- black tom with many scars criss-crossing body, brown stripes, yellow eyes (Mate: Twilightwolf) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Twlightwolf- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Sparrowflight) (Kits: Nightflash, Leafwhirl, Snowblade, Nightfur, Mossvine, & Moonfase)

Nightglare- black tom with orange paws, white belly, orange face, and white and orange spots scattered on his body, orange eyes (Mate: Meadowbreeze) (Kits: Beechkit, Adderkit, Crystalkit, Talonkit, Cloudkit, Dandelionkit, & Frogkit)

Meadowbreeze- red tabby she-cat, brown paws and chest, and blue eyes (Mate: Nightglare) (Kits: Beechkit, Adderkit, Crystalkit, Talonkit, Cloudkit, Dandelionkit, & Frogkit)

Emberflame- handsome gray tabby tom with ginger striped tail, bright amber eyes (Mate: Mosstalon)

Mosstalon- blue she-cat with blac kpaws and black tipped ears, dark emerald eyes (Mate: Emberflame)

Tigerlily- Mosstalon's sister, pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes

Nightflash- black tom with white stripes, pionts, and midnight blue eyes

Snowblade- pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Leafwhirl- golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight- gray, brown, orange, and black mixed she-cat with pear colored eyes

Talonstrike- orang tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainwillow- pretty blue she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes (Mate: Lionsoul)

Phoenixfire- red orange tom with bright yellow eyes

Eaglestream- black, white, brown, and gray tom, amber eyes

Shadestare- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes (Mate: Stormfall)

Splotchfur- calico she-cat with pale green eyes (Mate: Thornblaze) (Kits: Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit)

Rockpath- gray and brown tabby she-cat with light gray eyes

Stormfall- gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes (Mate: Shadestare)

Honeyleaf- white she-cat withgray speckles and lake blue eyes (Mate: Flarestorm)

Nightfur- black and white tom, blue eyes (Mate: Rockpath)

Moonfase- gray blue tom, paler stomach and paws, blue eyes

Mossvine- mottled brown and black tom with white legs, chest, muzzle, & stomach, amber eyes

Lionsoul- tom that looks exactly like a lion, mane and all, amber eyes (Mate: Rainwillow)

Jaguarheart- golden tom with red brown spots and black points, green eyes

Thornblaze- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Stormflash- black tom with white tabby markings and dark gray eyes

Calicofang- calico she-cat with green eyes

Fallowfawn- light gray speckled she-cat with darker gray stripes and yellow eyes

Patchtail- reddish brown and black with amber eyes

Tigerflower- with she-cat with black stripes and silver eyes

Cheetahsprint- golden tom with black spots and golden eyes, many scars gotten from Nightflail

Lionleap- white and ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Leopardsplash- white, black, and silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

Smokewhisker- black tom with dark gray rings and ice blue eyes

Flarestorm- deep orange tom with green eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

Flowerpetal- yellow she-cat with lighter yellows mixed in, stem green eyes

Lynxblizzard- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brownear- cream and brown she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Oakpaw- blind brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with orange eyes

Thinpaw- black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Tigerpaw- smaller copy of Patchtail

Queens:

Icestar- expecting Sunblaze's kits

Wildfang- mother to Tigerstrike's kits; Falconkit, Ospreykit, & Hawkkit

Twilightfang- expecting Sparrowflight's kits

Shadestare- expecting Stormfall's kits

Honeyleaf- expecting Flarestorm's kits

Splotchfur- mother to Thornblaze's kits; Spottedkit, Speckledkit, & Streakedkit

Calicofang- mother to Phoenixfire's kits; Badgerkit & Foxkit

Tigerflower- mother to Talonstrike's kits; Morningkit & Dawnkit

Rainwillow- expecting Lionsoul's kits

Kits:

Falconkit- dark gray tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Ospreykit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawkkit- Black tabby she-cat with yellow stripes and green eyes

Spottedkit- white she-cat with orange and brown spots, green eyes

Speckledkit- brown tabby she-cat with black she-cat with orange, yellow, brown, and gray spots, blue eyes

Streakedkit- black she-cat streaked with grays and browns, gray eyes

Morningkit- pale orange she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale blue eyes

Dawnkit- yellow she-cat with white and pale gray streaks, pale purple eyes

Badgerkit- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Foxkit- brown red tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Swampclaw- dark brown she-cat with black tipped tail and markings, dark green eyes, a favorite among the kits for stories

Trueheart- the oldest cat in Iceclan, black tom with brown tinting, faded amber eyes (Mate: Swampclaw?) (Kits: Braveheart)

Nightwhisp- Trueheart's younger brother, black tom, amber eyes

Ravenwing- black silky furred tom, pale green eyes

Mountainclimb- calico she-cat, adventurous, not content to sit around and be an elder, green eyes

Flingstreak- longfurred calico she-cat, blue eyes

Sprintspeed- calico she-cat, loved by the kits, greaet sense of humor, green eyes

Rainclan:

Leader: Rainstar- bronze she-cat with gray raindrop shaped spots, stormy gray eyes (Mate: Thunderfoot) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose)

Deputy: Falconstep- white tom with black speckles and yellow eyes (Mate: Stormheart) (Kits: Rockpaw, Screechpaw, Firekit, & Whitekit)

Med. Cat- Peaceheart- white silvery she-cat with light, blue points, lime green eyes (Apprentice: Screechpaw)

Warriors:

Thunderfoot- golden & pale yellow tom with olive green eyes (Mate: Rainstar) (Kits: Lightningstrike, Nightsky, & Butterscotchnose) (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Lightningstrike- mini Thunderfoot, but with pale blue eyes

Nightsky- black she-cat with white star shapes on body, midnight blue eyes

Butterscotchnose- golden caramel she-cat with pale brown eyes

Stormbreeze- stormy gray she-cat, almost black paws, blue eyes (Mate: Dustfur) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Dustfur- dark brown tom with green eyes (Mate: Stormbreeze) (Kits: Flightpaw)

Stormheart- ginger she-cat with a white stripe and hazel eyes

Berryforest- dark gray tom with lighter patches with dark blue eyes (Mate: Cloverfrost) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Cloverfrost- light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, light yellow eyes (Mate: Berrryforest) (Kits: Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit)

Shadowedsky- blac she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Boulderdrop) (Kits: Northernlight, Sunsprint, & Cloudpaw)

Boulderdrop- tabby tom with light yellow eyes, paws, muzzle, and ears (Mate: Shadowedsky) (Kits: Northernlight, Sunsprint, & Cloudpaw)

Northernlight- pale brown tabby tom with calm brown eyes

Sunsprint- energetic light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Aurorastreak- black she-cat with white speckled, blue eyes (Mate: Groundhoof) (Kits: Desertshade & Streakedsprint)

Groundhoof- brown tom with white face, belly, legs, and stripe down back, tellow eyes (Mate: Aurorastreak) (Kits: Desertshade & Streakedsprint)

Desertshade- red brown she-cat with darker brown legs, face, and tail, green eyes (Mate: Speedleap) (Kits: Pebblepaw)

Speedleap- honey colored tom with green eyes (Mate: Desertshade) (Kits: Pebblepaw)

Streakedsprint- white she-cat with light brown speckles, green eyes (Mate: Graycloud) (Kits: Treepaw)

Graycloud- male gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Mate: Streakedsprint) (Kits: Treepaw)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- gray tom with red eyes

Screechpaw- pale ginger she-cat with purple eyes

Flightpaw- dark gray tom with blue-green eyes

Cloudpaw- pale gray tom with light blue eyes

Pebblepaw- brown tom with white ribbons scattered over his pelt, green eyes

Treepaw- brown she-cat with white spots on her back, blue eyes

Queens:

Rainstar- mother to Thunderfoot's kits; Icekit, Stormkit, & Hailkit

Cloverfrost- mother to Berryforest's kits; Wolfkit, Barkkit, Lionkit, & Tigerkit

Stormheart- mother to Falconstep's kits; Firekit & Whitekit

Kits:

Icekit- sleek, small she-cat with brown eyes

Stormkit- black tom with silver muzzle & paws, emerald green eyes, fluffy

Hailkit- gray and black tabby tom, with medium fur, amber eyes

Wolfkit- light gray she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Lionkit- light brown tom with darker stripes, green eyes

Tigerkit- dark gray tom with lighter patches, green eyes

Firekit- ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with black speckles, amber eyes

Elders:

Forestleaf- brown tabby she-cat with white chest, amber eyes

Frostclan:

Leader: Streamstar- pale silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Scarheart- light brwn she-cat with criss-crossing scars down back, black eyes (Mate: Blizzardsky)

Med. Cat: Honeyeye- snow white she-cat with yellow tail and sparkling yellow eyes (Apprentice: Starpaw)

Warriors:

Blizzardsky- large white furred tom with sky blue eyes

Coldfoot- pale gray tom with ice blue eyes (Mate: Icefang) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Icefang- snow white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Coldfoot) (Kits: Starpaw, Noonpaw, Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit)

Rainwhistle- black she-cat with silvery gray tail and pale blue eyes (Mate: Maroonbite)

Maroonbite- black tom with maroon eyes that seem to spark when he's angry (Mate: Rainwhistle)

Blossomsong- tortishel she-cat with white petal shaped blotches and dark blue eyes with purple rings (Mate: Whispernight) (Kits: Ambersun, Silversong, Secretpaw, & Icepaw)

Whispernight- black tom with white paws, chest, tail tip, ear, and ear tip, green eyes with yellow rings (Mate: Blossomsong) (Kits: Ambersun, Silversong, Secretpaw, & Icepaw)

Ambersun- ginger she-cat with yellow head, paws, chest, muzzle, and hazel eyes (Mate: Rainsoar) (Kits: Thistlepaw & Daypaw)

Silversong- silver she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mate: Sotrmcloud) (Kits: Cloudkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, & Fernkit)

Mintleaf- light blue gray she-cat with minty green eyes

Midnightlight- black tom with pruple indigo eyes

Ivytangle- silver she-cat with tangled gray stripes and dark silver eyes

Flamefire- ginger she-cat with orange eyes

Aquawater- gray she-cat with watery looking aqua eyes

Stonestream- gray tom with blue eyes

Wildspirit- white she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

Leopardleap- light orange tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Rainsoar- gray tom with blac kspots and yellow eyes

Stormcloud- dark gray tom with whiteish silver eyes (Mate: Silversong) (Kits: Cloudkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, & Fernkit)

Apprentices:

Starpaw- white she-cat with gray dapples on back

Noonpaw- dark gray tom with white eartips and tailtips, golden eyes

Secretpaw- yellow she-cat with white moon on chest, orange paws, and chest, dark green eyes

Icepaw- white tom with icy clear blue eyes

Thistlepaw- spikey gray haired tom with black legs and belly, green eyes

Daypaw- light blue gray with huge white splotches and yellow eyes

Queens:

Icefang- mother to Coldfoot's kits; Cougarkit, Bearkit, & Pumakit

Silversong- mother to Stormcloud's kits; Cloudkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, Bramblekit, Brackenkit, & Fernkit

Kits:

Cougarkit- sandy gold tom with pale blue eyes

Bearkit- snow white tom with brown tail and eyes

Pumakit- jet black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cloudkit- white tom with blue eyes

Brightkit- ginger she-cat with cream paws, splotches, legs, ears, tail tip, chest, and yellow eyes

Thornkit- golden tabby tom with orange eyes

Bramblekit- brown tom with white paws and silver eyes

Brackenkit- brown tom with blue eyes

Fernkit- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Sundusk- midnight black she-cat with golden eyes (Mate: Moonclaw) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Moonclaw- sivery gray tom with pale blue eyes (Mate: Sundusk) (Kit: Rainwhistle)

Snowclan:

Sleekstar- gray streaked with white she-cat with sharp yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftstorm- black and white tom with brown ears and paws, amber eyes

Med. Cat: Cherryblossom- smoky gray she-cat with darker stripes, emerald green eyes (Apprentice: Brookpaw)

Warriors:

Featherstream- light gray she-cat with white paws, bright blue eyes (Mate: Swiftstorm) (Kits: Brookpaw & Silverpaw)

Petalclaw- pretty white she-cat with brown stripe going to nose to tail tip, soft, caring blue eyes (Mate: Whiskerheart) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Whiskerheart- golden tom with hazel eyes (Mate: Petalclaw) (Kits: Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit)

Skyfoot- white and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Spiritleap- dun and black tom with amber eyes (Mate: Rainfall) (Cloudspiral, Forestleaf, & Skypaw)

Rainfall- light brown she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Spiritleap) (Cloudspiral, Forestleaf, & Skypaw)

Cloudspiral- light brown tabby tom with white patches

Forestleaf- dark brown she-cat with green eyes and light brown patches

Stormbreak- light gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and back, blue eyes (Mate: Hurricaneblaze) (Kits: Rainflash & Tornadopaw)

Hurricaneblaze- red she-cat with black paws and face, green eyes (Mate: Stormbreak) (Kits: Rainflash & Tornadopaw)

Rainflash- dark brown she-cat with light brown paws, tail tip, chest, and ears, green eyes (Mate: Breakingcliff) (Kits: Twilightpaw)

Breakingcliff- sandy brown tom with white specks and blue eyes (Mate: Rainflash) (Kits: Twilightpaw)

Blackcoal- black tom with amber eyes (Mate: Shadegem) (Kits: Nightpaw & Shadowpaw)

Shadegem- black she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Blackcoal) (Kits: Nightpaw & Shadowpaw)

Windbreeze- black and white tom with blue eyes (Mate: Breezewind) (Kits: Whisppaw & Streakpaw)

Breezewind- dapple gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Windbreeze) (Kits: Whisppaw & Streakpaw)

Apprentices:

Brookpaw- pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat, indigo eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with darker flecks, pale blue eyes

Thunderpaw- lithe black tom with white chest, ice blue eyes

Skypaw- red tabby tom with black paws, chest, muzzle, and tail, green eyes

Tornadopaw- dapple gray tom with cloudy blue eyes

Twilightpaw- light gray she-cat with white patches, blue eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Shadowpaw- black she-cat with shadowy gray eyes

Whipspaw- black she-cat with stormy gray eyes

Streakpaw- dapple gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

Petalclaw- mother to Whiskerheart's kits; Otterkit, Honeykit, Falconkit, Owlkit, & Lionkit

Breezewind- expecting Windbreeze's kits

Kits:

Otterkit- brown tortishell tom with orange eyes

Honeykit- brown she-cat with golden dapples and yellow eyes

Falconkit- white tom with dark brown eyes

Owlkit- gray tom with yellow, staring eyes

Lionkit- handsome golden tom with white under belly, amber eyes

Elders:

Cloverstorm- fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Onetooth) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Onetooth- tortishell tom with only one tooth, amber eyes (Mate: Cloverstorm) (Kit: Petalclaw)

Hailclan:

Leader: Eaglestar- gray tabby she-cat speckled with browns, brown eyes (Mate: Sandnose)

Deputy: Shadowthorn- dark gray tom with broad shoulders, light blue eyes (Mate: Willowtail) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Med. Cat: Sunflowerpatch- pale yellow she-cat with red brown points, stem green eyes (Apprentice: Meltpaw)

Warriors:

Whitefoot- black she-cat with white points, sea green eyes

Willowtail- dark ginger she-cat with dark brown flecks, bright green eyes (Mate: Shadowthorn) (Kits: Hollykit & Heatherkit)

Foxdrift- red tom with one silver paw, light red eyes (Mate: Meltpaw)

Venowfang- very fluffy black tom with light red eyes

Tangleclaw- light brown tabby tom with blue green eyes (Mate: Mudlegs) (Kits: Sandnose, Spottedsky, Rainpaw, Hollowpaw, Icekit, Bluekit, & Fernkit)

Mudlegs- very dark brown she-cat with brown eyes (Mate: Tangleclaw) (Kits: Sandnose, Spottedsky, Rainpaw, Hollowpaw, Icekit, Bluekit, & Fernkit)

Sandnose- black tom with white chin to the bottom of tail tip, brown eyes (Mate: Eaglestar)

Spottedsky- gray she-cat with whiet muzzle to bottom tail tip, one blue eye and one brown eye (Mate: Venowfang)

Whitetail- long, sleek white she-catwith black spots and ears, glimmering green eyes

Thrushpelt- brown tom with fur that is always well kept, soft amber eyes (Mate: Mossdrop)

Mossdrop- silvery gray she-cat green eyes (Mate: Thrushpelt)

Falcontail- beautiful tortishell with white paws and tail tip, gentle green eyes

Willowfern- silvery gray and white she-cat with white paws, sky blue eyes

Suntail- pretty dappled she-cat with white tail tip, soft amber eyes

Apprentices:

Meltpaw- orange she-cat with one blue eye and one orange eye

Rainpaw- very dark brown she-cat with blue green eyes

Hollowpaw- light brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Mosspaw- black tom with green eyes

Queens:

Willowtail- mother to Hollykit & Heatherkit

Mudlegs- mother to Icekit, Bluekit, & Fernkit

Kits:

Hollykit- smoky gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Heatherkit: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Icekit- dark gray tom with brown eyes

Bluekit- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Fernkit- light brown tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

Elders:

None

Sleetclan:

Leader: Nightstar- grayish brown tom with gray stripes, black spots, and brown eyes

Deputy: Waterwillow- sleek blue gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes, scar down one flank and missing the tip of her tail due to a badger

Med. Cat: Echoleaf- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes with green rings (Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Warriors:

Phoenixstar- redish orange she-cat with some fur in front of her eyes, white, under fur, socks, and tail tip, silver eyes with blue and green mixed in (Mate: Shadowspirit) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)

Shadowspirit- dark gray tom with darker mask, tail tip, and paws, green eyes (Mate: Phoenixstar) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)

Soaringwing- white tom with gray speckles, paws, tail tip, and ears, pacific blue eyes (Mate: Autunmbreeze) (Kits: Shadenight, Maplefire, Echoleaf, Leafpaw, Sootpaw, & Rainpaw)

Autunmbreeze- light brown she-cat with purple eyes with and indigo tint (Mate: Soaringwing) (Kits: Shadenight, Maplefire, Echoleaf, Leafpaw, Sootpaw, & Rainpaw)

Shadenight- black tom with gray stripes and blue eyes (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Maplefire- ginger she-cat with brown paws, chest, and eyes (Mate: Lightningstorm) (Kits: Rosekit & Bumblekit)

Robinflight- red she-cat with brown legs and chest, dark blue eyes (Mate: Cheetahspots) (Kits:Snowlight, Oceanlight, Autunmbreeze, & Creamfeather)

Cheetahspots- orange tom with dark brown cheetah spots and yellow eyes (Mate: Robinflight) (Kits:Snowlight, Oceanlight, Autunmbreeze, & Creamfeather)

Snowlight- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Oceanlight- light blue gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Creamfeather- dark cream tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, tail tip, one ear, and ear tip, yellow eyes

Nightshade- gray rom with gray eyes

Dewdrop- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnlight- creamy red she-cat with green eyes

Duskfeather- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Forestsplash- tortishell she-cat with splashes of white and yellow eyes

Lightningstripe- dark gray tom with yellow stripe and blue eyes

Featherlight- silver tabby she-cat with dark blue green eyes

Mistyshine- dark gray tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes

Flamespark- dark ginger tom with white paws and chest with dark green eyes

Oaklight- raddish brown tom woth yellow eyes

Hazelshine- gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Fernshade- brown she-cat with green eyes

Heatherfrost- light brown tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- dappled golden she-cat with brown paws and dark blue eyes

Sootpaw- black she-cat with gray stripes, paws underbelly, ringed tail, and dark blue eyes

Rainpaw- pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Darkpaw- black she-cat with red eyes

Queens:

Phoenixstar- mother to Shadowspirit's kits; Nightkit & Rosekit

Maplefire- mother to Lightningstorm's kits; Rosekit & Bumblekit

Kits:

Bumblekit- yellow tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Rosekit- dark creamy she-cat with white paws and chest, dark blue eyes

Elders:

Spottedtalon- tortishell and white she-cat, amber eyes (Mate: Splashfur, deceased) (Kits: Waterwillow)

**Mistclan:**

**Leader: ****Phoenixstar- redish orange she-cat with some fur in front of her eyes, white, under fur, socks, and tail tip, silver eyes with blue and green mixed in (Mate: Shadowspirit) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)**

**Deputy: Nightshade- black tom with indigo eyes, calm and quiet**

**Med. Cat: Starshine- black tom with brown eyes, white socks and star on forhead (Mate: Moonshade) (Kits: Sunfleet, Sunsetrose, & Nightkit)**

**Med. Cat Apprentice: Barksap- brown and white tom with green eyes**

**Warriors:**

******Shadowspirit- dark gray tom with darker mask, tail tip, and paws, green eyes (Mate: Phoenixstar) (Kits: Rosekit & Nightkit)**

**Moonshade- dapple gray she-cat with misty green eyes (Mate: Starshine) (Kits: Sunfleet, Sunsetrose, & Nightkit)**

**Cedarred- white she-cat with black spots, silver eyes (Mate: Paintedsilver) (Kits: Dapplepaw)**

**Paintedsilver- white tom with blac kspots, green eyes (Mate: Cedarred) (Kits: Dapplepaw)**

**Skyshine- white tom with purple eyes (Mate: Bluebells)**

**Sunfleet- light brown and white she-cat with orange eyes (Mate: Darkleap) (Kits: Vinesnap)**

**Darkleap- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate: Sunfleet) (Kits: Vinesnap)**

**Sunsetrose- dawn red she-cat with pink eyes (Mate: Flamebeat) (Kits: Mudcreek)**

**Flamebeat- orange tabby tom with green eyes (Mate: Sunsetrose) (Kits: Mudcreek)**

**Vinesnap- dark tabby she-cat with light yellow paws, belly, and muzzle, brown eyes (Mate: Beaverfang) (Kits: Emberflare & Heatherkit)**

**Beaverfang- brown tabby varying in shades of light brown, honey colored eyes (Mate: Vinesnap) (Kits: Emberflare & Heatherkit)**

**Daylightsplash- dun tom with black muzzle, paws, tail, and belly, yellow eyes (Mate: Nightmoon) (Kits: Clearpaw & Redkit)**

**Nightmoon- black she-cat with midnight blue eyes (Mate: Daylightsplash) (Kits: Clearpaw & Redkit)**

**Maroonstreak- red tom with yellow eyes**

**Darksplash- black tom with white tail, paws, and chest, blue eyes**

**Tiphoof- brown tom with white tail, paws, and chest, green eyes**

**Charcoaldawn- black she-cat with long fur, sky blue eyes (Mate: Oceanbreeze) (Kits: Darkpaw)**

**Oceanbreeze- white tom with long silky fur, ocean blue eyes (Mate: Charcoaldawn) (Kits: Darkpaw)**

**Redmoon- roan tom, brown eyes**

**Lightfoot- light brown tabby tom, lithe legs, gray eyes**

**Spottedgalloper- cherry red tom with white spots, green eyes**

**Midnightdusk- dapple gray tom with amber eyes**

**Lightspirit- dun and white tom with yellow eyes**

**Sleektail- roan tom with yellow eyes**

**Wildtip- white she-cat with brown spots, brown eyes**

**Speckledmane- fleabitten gray tom with indigo eyes**

**Fleethoof- light brown tabby tom with light brown eyes**

**Sandwind- dun tom with white spots and orange eyes**

**Bluebells- black she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Skyshine) **

**Nightcreek- brown tabby tom with white stripes, brown eyes**

**Sunmoon- light yellow she-cat with white blotches, amber eyes**

**Darkmist- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Emberflare- red tom with black spots, amber eyes**

**Mudcreek- brown tom with clay colored paws and tail tip, deep brown eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Dunpaw- dun and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Leopardpaw- gray she-cat with black spots**

**Clearpaw- roan tom, pear colored eyes**

**Dapplepaw- dapple gray and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Moonshade- mother to Starshine's kit; Nightkit**

**Charcoaldawn- mother to Oceanbreeze's kit; Darkit**

**Nightmoon- mother to Daylightsplash's kit; Redkit**

**Vinesnap- mother Beaverfang's kit; Heatherkit**

**Phoenixstar- mother to Shadowspirit's kits; Nightkit & Rosekit**

**Kits:**

**Nightkit- small Starshine, green eyes**

**Darkit- brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Redkit- reddish fox colored tom with yellow eyes**

**Heatherkit- brown and white she-cat with purple eyes**

**Rosekit- red she-cat with amber eyes**

**Nightkit- black tom with silver eyes**

**Elders:**

******Dancingfire- dapple gray she-cat with gray eyes**

**Diamondleap- gray dapple she-cat with blue eyes**

**Dancingthunder- black and white she-cat with amber eyes**


End file.
